


Haise and food

by Judai_Kun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judai_Kun/pseuds/Judai_Kun
Summary: Haise doesn't realise that he isn't human and can't eat food. What will happen when he tries to eat like the people around him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo everyone, i was challenged to write this, so i hope you enjoy ;). also please review if you have the time 030

Haise Sasaki, a half ghoul, originally known as Kaneki Ken. He woke up within a CCG cell unable to remember the previous 20 years of his life. This included the fact that he was a ghoul. He wasn't aware of the fact he was a half ghoul, in fact he didn't even seem to realise that ghouls existed.

One would have thought Arima, one of the only people he had contact with, would inform him that he was a ghoul, but it must have slipped his mind. the man would come in, bring books for the black and white haired boy to read and occasionally some food for himself to eat while he talked to the boy. Haise would watch him eat this food, he wondered what it tasted like, he wondered why no one ever brought he anything to consume.

He decided that it was because it wasn't necessary for people to eat, it was just an ability that they could perform. So of course the boy wanted to try it, if his only role model could eat then he should be able to as well.

the moment Haise was release from the CCG cell, he took the chance to try some food. he had gone into a staff fridge, Akira sitting behind him, watching to make sure he didn't cause any trouble. She looked confused that this boy had just gone into the device used to keep their food cool, like he was looking for food for himself.

"Uh, Haise, what are you doing?" The women asked.

"Finding food." The boy replied, his voice sounding kind of excited. He spotted something pink on the top shelf, the packet indicating it was candy. He quickly took a piece and tossed it in his mouth.

The moment it hit his tongue, his face turned to one of disgust. he quickly went to the bin and spat out the disgusting tasting 'sweet treat'. Haise could have sworn he had heard people say that this stuff tasted good. Maybe his taste buds just weren't suited to this form of food.

Akira was watching him closely, a look of confusion appearing on her face as she watched the boy try and eat human food.

"Haise, i don't think that is the kind of food you would like." She explained to the boy.

"What do you mean? What food would I like then?"

"Um..something that you probably won't find in that fridge."

Haise looked confused, so instead of listening to her he tried another food. An apple, he had seen Arima eat one of these once, he was sure he could eat this.

quickly taking a bite, he ignored the texture, but the taste was making his stomach churn. He tried swallowing, but it was unsuccessful. He threw up within the bin.

Akira looked horrified, she didn't understand what he was doing.

"Haise! Please stop, your going to hurt yourself." She quickly told him as he was about to reach for another food. "You should know that you can't eat human food."

"What do you mean?" The boy blinked in confusion. "I am just like you, why wouldn't I be able to eat?"

Akira was stunned, did this boy really not know he was a ghoul. He should have been told long ago that he wasn't completely human. She decided to call Arima in to explain, since he failed to do it prior to this time.

"Hm, whats wrong?" Arima asked when he saw Akira looking a bit angry with him.

"Maybe the fact that you didn't tell Haise that he was a ghoul."

"I thought I had told him." The white haired man stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh. Maybe i didn't tell him, but how is that an issue?"

"He thinks hes human. He thinks he can eat the food we eat." The women explained to him.

Arima walked over to Haise and simply said, "Your a ghoul not a human."

"W-What so you mean? Whats a ghoul" The boy asked stunned.

"A monster." The man wearing glasses replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Akira looked mortified, she couldn't believe he had just said that to the boy. Said boy was getting teary eyed, but ho wouldn't when they were told that they were a monster by the person that they knew the most.

"Um, what he is saying is, you are a half ghoul. You were made into a ghoul." The blonde women started explaining. "A ghoul eats humans, they are unable to eat food like the food me and Arima eat."

"I-I don't believe you." The boy told them stubbornly.

"All the proof is when you tried to eat. You know you couldn't eat that food."

"B-But, i wanna be like Arima and Akira. You can eat like normal, i want to be normal." the boy sobbed. Akira looked at him gently.

"I think i know of something that you can have." She informed him.

She had heard the research done, showing that ghouls ca drink coffee, so she prepared some for her, Arima and Haise. She knew that it wasn't necessary to make herself and Arima the coffee, but she felt that he wouldn't believe that normal people could drink it unless she did.

She brought out the three cups, placing them in front of each person at the table. Haise watched Arima and Akira take a mouthful out of the cups and swallow. After he saw them do this, he quickly took his cup and raised it to his mouth, tipping it and allowing for his lips to part as the liquid ran towards his moth. He tasted it as the drink hit his tongue, bursting with flavor. It was the best tasting think he had all day.

He looked to Akira face lighting up inn delight. She smiled back, even Arima smiled at his childish smile. The two found that this boy eventually treated them like parents, trying to mimic and learn from their actions.

Soon Haise became a strong member of the CCG and getting his own squad to look after and train himself.

The End.


End file.
